


Widow's Walk

by AngelQueen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Kate had a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow's Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falcon_horus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=falcon_horus).



> Written for the 2007 Stargate Rare Pairings Ficathon (http://community.livejournal.com/sg_rarepairings).
> 
> Disclaimer: SGA does not belong to me.

Elizabeth and Kate had a tradition. They couldn’t keep it as often as they liked, but they still enjoyed it when they were able. Though the expedition had surveyed much of the city, they still only inhabited a tiny fraction of it, and those areas tended to remain close to Atlantis’ central spire. So, when they could, Elizabeth and Kate would travel out into the unused areas of the city and enjoy the time they had together. Alone, usually with a picnic basket.

It was initially Elizabeth’s idea to invite Teyla to join them, though Kate hadn’t been that difficult to convince. Though Teyla proved to be more acquainted with the idea of a girls’ night than Elizabeth and Kate had initially anticipated. When asked about it, the Athosian smirked. “Women of my people often participate in certain… rituals that exclude men from their company,” she explained. “Many of them are in worship of the Ancestors, but others are of a highly informal nature and are a source of pleasure and entertainment.”

Elizabeth had been hard put to keep from laughing at the speculative expression on Kate’s face when Teyla had told them that.

Since Elizabeth was detained by the early arrival of Major Hendricks’ team, it was Kate who led Teyla to the prearranged spot, out in a secure area of the city that few traveled to. Elizabeth managed to arrive about an hour later, and by then, Kate had already broken out the strawberries and cream.

“Starting without me?” she asked lightly as she joined the other two women on the thin blue blanket that had been spread out over the cool surface.

Kate only shrugged innocently and popped another cream-covered piece of fruit into her mouth. Teyla smiled at her and said, “We have only just begun eating them, Elizabeth. You need not worry. There are plenty here.”

“Good.”

While Elizabeth helped herself to the strawberries, Teyla asked, “What is this place exactly? The view is beautiful.”

Elizabeth glanced around at their surroundings, taking in the breathtaking view of both the ocean and Atlantis. They were on the roof of one of the larger buildings, a small railed platform that was both safe and accessible.

“Laura Cadman found it before she was reassigned,” Kate supplied. “Back home, it’s called a widow’s walk.”

“A widow’s walk?”

Elizabeth nodded. “Yes. A widow’s walk was a railed platform on a coastal house, where the wives of mariners would stand and watch the ocean, waiting for their husbands’ ships to return to port. Oftentimes those men would never come back, making the women widows.”

“I see,” Teyla replied. “Such a sad name. Is it not strange that the Ancestors would have a similar structure?”

“Probably not,” Kate said. “They may not have had women up here waiting for their husbands to come back from the sea, but I’m sure they used it for other things.”

Elizabeth quickly hid a smug grin behind another strawberry. She had Kate certainly used it for something beyond the breathtaking view.

* * *

Within the hour, the sun began to fall further toward the horizon, but none of them were concerned. The city would eventually light up as it did every evening, and they each had their radios if they were needed. There was no need to hurry back to the central, inhabited areas.

After they had gone through the strawberries, Kate reached into the small pack she had brought out with her and pulled out two bottles. Elizabeth, who was already noticing her slight thirst, raised an eyebrow. “Kate is that—”

“Yes. A friend sent me a bottle,” she grinned as she pulled out three plain-looking cups. “No wine glasses, so these will have to do,” she added.

Between the three of them, it didn’t take long to consume one of the bottles. They had just begun to pour the second bottle’s contents when Elizabeth recalled something. “Kate, did you pack the chocolate?” she asked, feeling a little lightheaded. Not that she’d admit it out loud to anyone.

The blonde-haired woman nodded. One last time, she reached into the pack and pulled out the wrapped candy. Silently, she handed it over.

Elizabeth unwrapped one end and broke off two pieces, handing one to Teyla and then to Kate. She watched as both women enjoyed the sweet.

Later, Elizabeth would blame the champagne for what happened next. She eyed the chocolate in her hand for several minutes, and then broke off a third piece.

“Elizabeth?”

She looked up to Kate, who was watching her over her cup. Teyla too was eyeing her curiously. “I was thinking,” Elizabeth said slowly, “sharing chocolate doesn’t happen often.”

“We are doing so now,” Teyla mentioned, not noticing the obviousness of the statement. Elizabeth rather thought their drink might be affecting the Athosian as well.

“Yes,” she conceded, “but… I think there are other ways to share it.” Without another word, Elizabeth popped the candy into her mouth and then leaned over to Kate, pressing her lips to hers. Using her tongue, she then pushed the chocolate out and prodded Kate’s lips with it.

At first, Kate didn’t respond, but she quickly caught up with Elizabeth’s actions. Sitting her cup down, Kate opened her mouth and accepted the offering. The chocolate melted quickly in their warm mouths, but neither of them pulled back immediately, instead chasing every remaining hint of flavor. Kate’s hands came up to touch Elizabeth’s cheeks.

Slowly, they pulled away, their breathing slightly labored as they stared at one another. “Well,” Kate said after a moment, “that was different.” The corners of her mouth twitched upward, a smile forming.

Elizabeth, however, turned to gauge Teyla’s reaction. Initially, she was nervous that the display might have offended the other woman. However, there was no indignation whatsoever on Teyla’s face. Quite the opposite, she looked intrigued as her eyes darted between Elizabeth, Kate, and the chocolate.

“Teyla…?” Kate began. She said nothing further when the Athosian leaned over to claim another piece of the chocolate. Teyla’s fingers brushed lightly over Elizabeth’s hands, causing her to gasp a little. Once Teyla had the chocolate, Elizabeth watched as Teyla imitated her previous actions and leaned toward her.

Elizabeth didn’t hesitate, leaning forward and returning Teyla’s gesture. Through the chocolate, she could taste Teyla herself. It was everything she and Kate had hoped it would be. The two of them had planned this little outing, including the invitation they’d extended to Teyla to join them. They didn’t know how far they would be able to take it, but apparently the younger woman had different, speedier plans.

Just like before, the chocolate melted along their tongues fairly quickly, but neither of them pulled away immediately. Teyla shifted closer, careful not to overturn the remaining champagne bottle or the bowl of cream, and her fingers quickly found Elizabeth’s hair as she deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth moaned faintly into Teyla’s mouth. This was so much more than she or Kate had expected, but it was by no means unwelcome. She reached out to Teyla’s firm waist, sliding her hands around her and slipping one beneath the shirt to stroke over her skin. Teyla shuddered at the contact.

Eventually, they had to part to catch their breath. Elizabeth could feel her blood pounding through her body as she stared at Teyla. The Athosian held her gaze for several moments, her own breathing heavy, until she turned to look at Kate. Elizabeth followed her eyes, and couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw the blonde woman practically gaping at them both.

Kate glared at her playfully when Elizabeth laughed. “Leaving me out on the fun, are you?” she pouted. Perhaps just to get back at them, Kate leaned over and kissed Teyla.

Elizabeth watched the two women, her earlier amusement fading. There was something about this kiss, something different than the previous ones, which had been more playful than anything. No, this one was far more serious. Kate was taking their little attempted seduction to the next level.

Her breath caught when Kate leaned and fell back onto the blanket, pulling Teyla on top of her. Elizabeth watched Teyla stiffen, but she was relieved to see the other woman relax almost immediately. Kate’s hands followed the same path her own had just minutes before, sliding beneath the back of Teyla’s shirt. Teyla shivered in response, and Elizabeth bit back a groan of her own.

Eventually, the two separated, but didn’t move very far away from one another and just lounged side-by-side on the blanket. For several moments, there was silence, until Kate began to giggle.

Elizabeth looked at her askance, and she noticed Teyla do the same thing. “Kate?”

The blonde waved her hand at them while covering her mouth with the other one. “Sorry,” she said after regaining control. “I was just wondering, Teyla, if this is what you meant by the rituals the women of your people took part in.”

A mischievous smile spread over Teyla’s face. She shrugged. “Something like this, yes, though there is much more involved.”

“I can imagine.”

By that point, the sun had all but vanished below the horizon and they could all feel the growing chill in the air. After deciding to move back into the city to Elizabeth’s quarters, they gathered up the remains of their little picnic. While Elizabeth picked up the basket, she watched a thoughtful look cross Teyla’s face as she looked at Kate’s direction.

“I confess,” she said slowly, “I did not expect her to be so…”

“Perky?” Elizabeth supplied, a grin on her face. She knew where this was going. She herself had said something similar once.

Kate just laughed as she folded the blanket. “Most people don’t expect the shrink to have any other personality beyond what they show inside their office.”

“Then they are exceedingly foolish,” Teyla declared. Elizabeth didn’t bother biting back a laugh.


End file.
